Talk:Sheikah
Hmm Featured Article FEATURED YEAH!!!! Gallery sorry symbol im not going to do it now but when im back on would any one have any objections to memaking a page on the shiekah symbol? i just did the gerudo symbol and am thinking of doing some other ones. Oni Dark Link 17:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Quotes I agree with that. It wastes space on this already lengthy page (not to say that this lengthiness isn't a good thing, as it's very thorough and provides much information). No other page has such a ridiculously large amount of quoting. Light and Shadow (talk) 21:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Top Pic *I really think we shouldn't put Impa's pic on the top of the page, it throws me off!--Game-fanatic (talk) 21:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) why? its fitting. she is the only confirmed shiekah. Oni Link 21:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *No, Impaz is as well (although their is a possible chance of them being the same) The reason is cuz it's not Impa's page it's the Shiekah page, though she is a Shiekah it's not like she's the main one. I think putting their symbol in that place would be best.--Game-fanatic (talk) 02:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) impaz isnt confirmed a shiekah and we have a page for the smbol already but i do agree with you is probably whould look better. Oni Link 12:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *Oh, I thought Impaz was like the last living Shiekah.--Game-fanatic (talk) 17:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) she could be but it isnt stated anywhere that she is. Oni Link 18:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *It does on this article...--Game-fanatic (talk) 22:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) it says she is the last of her tribe which maight or might not be the shiekah but it does menton her more then needs be in the article. Oni Link 22:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *I still think that Impa shouldn't be the main pic, cuz think about if a noob comes and might get the articles mixed up.--Game-fanatic (talk) 17:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) red hair white hair shiek had blond hair and while he wasnt a true shiekah his design is based on what a shiek looks like. plus saying red hair is an atrribute connected with the shiekah is ludicrous in my opinion. i whould change this only the articles swarming with it and i just want the go a head from some one else. Oni Link 11:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) shieks hair colour is a different shade of blond and id consider him to be a closer idea of what a shiekah looks like then people who are related to what might be shiekah artifacts Oni Link 17:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Regarding "The Wanted Man" The Wanted Man posters strewn about "Old Kakarico" could, on an off chance, be a reference to a character from Link to the Past. In LttP you acquire a chest with the key locked inside of it. If you take it to this fellow, who is near the desert, far away from any other people, he will pick the lock for you. He is also fairly obviously hiding, based on his dialogue if you approach him without the chest. He also has a mustache, but most males in LttP do. I apologize if this is somewhat out there, but when reading your article this guy immediately came to mind. :that is a little(way) out there.'-- C2' / 01:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :malomart, tone it down some. and this can stay, even though its way....way.....way...out there. cant one person speculate? honestly there are too many holes for this jump through, for this to be true.'-- C2' / 01:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :wait is it in the article? cause if it is, then get rid of it! but keep this(the section) b/c im pretty sure you cant erase posts. it is far out.'-- C2' / 01:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No, I already removed it. We're an encyclopedia, not a fanfiction. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i was talking about this section haha. im all for getting rid of it(just happened), but not this. hahaha sometimes points need to be made clearer to me, than other people :P'''-- C2' / 02:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) phantom hourglass replaying phantom hourglass and i couldnt help but notice an eye symbol with out a tear on the booses key blocks. anyone else think this is worth a meniton Oni Link 19:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ...uh, question Regarding the one-eyed man Originally this paragraph looked like so: Bongo Bongo, isn't the only one theorized as the "one eyed man who sees the truth"; there is also the cloaked Ghost Hunter from the Ghost Shop, who claims to read people's minds (ability of the Mask of Truth) and says: '"If I looked as good as you, I could run a different kind of business", indicating that he is hiding his real appearance.' The one part of his face seen is a bright red dot, supposedly an eye. See also Vaati's and "The Wanted Man" theories below. While perhaps he is hiding his real appearance (since he's wearing a cloak and all), what he says is not hinting at such. This quote is actually a sexually suggestive joke; he is implying that if he were as handsome as Link, he could run a more "red district" sort of business. His laughter after the statement indicates he was joking. So, since this line doesn't really have much to do with the whole Sheikah theory thing, I went ahead and removed it. Hope this clarifies, sorry for the confusion. Akimoggie (talk) 07:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you about how it doesn't imply anything about how he's hiding his appearance, but I don't (wanna) know how you came up with the blue material joke explanation. Also, you discuss things before you edit them. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, I totally should have thought to ask about it first, being new and all. As for the explanation, it's been mentioned in several different videogame articles regarding the presence of such material in videogames (if you google search the quote in quotation marks, you'll find a few of those easily), so I know I'm not alone in seeing the innuendo of it; that's all irrelevant anyway since it doesn't need to be explained anywhere, but I didn't want to seem like I was being inappropriate for the sake of being inappropriate. I apologize again for the trouble! Akimoggie (talk) 18:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Those are more than likely just the conjectural opinions of random people. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's entirely possible that it had a much more innocent meaning that I just didn't pick up on--perhaps I misinterpreted it myself, and I shouldn't have assumed that what I understood is what everyone understood, so I apologize deeply. I didn't mean to step on yours or anyone's toes, TheNewSheik! I just ended up approaching this thing in the wrong manner. I'll definitely be more mindful from now on. Thank you both for your patience! Akimoggie (talk) 05:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion shouldn't we include the possible members of the Sheikah tribe into the main bar thing :We aren't really supposed to put theories in the infobox. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::"Not really supposed to," of course, meaning '''DON'T GO THERE OR SUGGEST THAT OTHERS DO'. ...Ooh, a piece of candy! --AuronKaizer ' 07:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sheikah in Skyward Sword Can we mention that Sheikahs are going to be in Skyward sword. for the source go to youtube and look up Sheikah in skyward sword and click on Nintendfangirls video. Hey it may even be sheik. Cory Jaynes (talk) 16:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Its not Sheik since in the new "Origins" trailer we see the Sheikah lady with Zelda. That said, she is obviously a Sheikah. We all know it. But I don't think we should add the info until either the game is released or it is officially confirmed by Nintendo. That's just me though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The Sheikah you see in the "Origins" and "Harp", etc. trailers is Impa. Also, I will have to point out that anyone who thinks that the Symbol's "Teardrop" is a result of betrayal is just wrong, because impa bears the teardrop on her eye in ''Skyward Sword, and the royal family doesn't even exist yet. Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's less a theory that that was the case and more just that the manga used that as an explanation before Skyward Sword was released. The manga's non canon anyway, though, obviously. -'''Minish Link 16:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ALBW Too many weird theories? Is it just me, or are there too many weird theories on this page? Some of them don`t really seem all that noteworthy or plausible.--Zakitaro (talk) 15:53, August 4, 2017 (UTC)